Juegos inocentes
by Jaxh
Summary: may y ash entran a unos juegos que daran a conocer muchas cosas mas que aventura......y peligro. may porfin abrira los ojos o se los tendran que abrir?
1. competencia?

Juegos Inocentes _Juegos Inocentes_

_Una manana en ciudad lilicove cuatro chicos llegaban cuando se encontraron con un gran concurso para entrenadores y coordinadores en parejas…_

_Parlante: atencion a todos los participantes del concurso por favor acercarse al centro para tomar la pokebolas y prrepararse para el concurso...como ya saben el grupo ganador se llevara un lindo pokemon!!_

_Si!!grito una chica – al escuchar lo ultimo_

_Vamos may – dijo un chico de gorra –" tal vez le diga lo que siento por ella y el regale el premio que tanto quiere"_

_Ahh!!..ok…- asintio la chica de panoleta-" tal vez y me encuentre a drew por alli"_

_Derrepente may ve a drew y sale corriendo a abrazarlo…_

_Ah, hola may- devolviendole el abrazo – ven quiero presentarte a alguien _

_La llevo donde se en contraba una chica que al ver a drew se acerco a besarlo .May habia quedado muy impresionada y rogando para que sea una confuncion…_

_May- dijo un sonrriente drew – te presento a mellisa, mi novia…_

_Novia… esa palebra quedo en la mente de may destrozandole el corazon…_

_Ahh! Drew te felicito y a ti tanbien mellisa… cuidalo ok??- dijo may falsificando una sonrrisa- bueno… tengo …que ..ir …donde..los..chicos…- dijo desapareciendo rapidamente…_

_Hey may a donde fuiste??- pregunto ash lanzandole una pokebola- es para el concurso les estan dando a todos los entrenadores y coordinadores_

_Ahh…bueno, estoy casada y me voy a dormir- dijo despidiendose…_

_Bueno…que dice??…como es el concurso??- pregunto max_

_Bueno es por parejas…debemos hallar una cosa y los que pasen las pruebas ganaran…_

_Ahhh y como se juntaran??…- dijo brook_

_En la pokebola dice el lugar…pero no se abrira hasta manana en la manana…luego en el punto de reunion habra que buscar otra pokebola escondida…._

_Bueno sera mejor ir a dormir para manana…- dijo brook _

_Ok, hay que descansar… hasta manana chicos…- dijo ash corriendo al centro pokemon_

_En otro lugar…_

_Siii!!, por eso te amo tanto- dijo una mujer_

_Claro que fue una gran ideamuchas parejas podran salir despues de esto-dijo un hombre_

_En especial esos chicos…la chica debe darsecuenta de que esta enamorada de ese chico…- dijo la mujer_

_Por que solo a la chica??- pregunto el chico desentendido_

_Por que el chico ya sabe que esta enamorado de ella…- dijo la chica riendo_

_Ok, mejor sera acomodar todo para manana- dijo besando a la chica…………………_

_Al dia siguiente …_

_Bueno que bien dormi…- dijo ash…y cuando se voltea y no ve a may se acuerda de algo- La prueba!!_

_Se alisto lo mas rapido que pudo y salio del centro pokemon…….._

_mmmm………el centro del parque – dijo empezando a correr en esa direccion_

_lo siento mucho…yo …lo siento- dice cuando llega sin mirar a la persona…_

_ash??- dice una voz conocida para el chico…_

_may!!- dice el moreno al mirar a la chica- " perfecto!!"_

_ohhh perfecto!!- dijo con un dejo de ironia _

_bueno, es hora de empezar la prueba……………………………._

_Ash y may registraban todo alrededor buscando cuando may empezo a hablar- ahh nunca vamos a encontrar esa tonta pokebola!!...mejor regresemos………_

_No!! Confio en ti may podemos hacerlo- dijo ash volteando y divisando la pokebola- vez?? Ya tenemos la primera….. a leerla!!_

_Ok que dice??- dijo un poco confundida ya que estaba segura de que habia registrado en ese lugar…_

_Bueno……dice………..para encontrar esta pokebola sol se tiene que interpretar o decir la……………..- termino ash quedando confundido _

_La??- pregunto quitandole el papel- que!! No dice mas!!...aver que dice atrás…………..la confianza es lo primero que se pierde?? Si quieren seguir escuchen al corazon…_

_Escuchen al corazon??- que significa –que camino tomamos??_

_El camino era dividi do en tres direcciones diferentes y la parejano se decidia por cual camino seuguir………_

_Yo digo a la izquierda!!- dijo empezando a caminar_

_No se, algo me dice que el verdadero camino es por el centro- dijo ash convencido_

_Aja!! Tu siempre con tus suposisiones nos pierdes asi queeeee………"la confianza es lo primero que se pierde"- sono en su cabeza, derrepente se volvio y empezo a caminar por el camino del centro- vienes??_

_Claro!!- dijo ashmientras caminaban…._

_30 minutos despues……….-juraba que algo me decia que era por aquí…may……no..estas enojada por equivocarme??_

_mmmm…no!- dijo muy fresca asombbrando a ash- siempre metes la pata…._

_Cayendo con la gota anime en la cabeza- gracias may- dijo con un tono molesto pero jugando……._

_De nada- contesto haciendo que ash volviera a caer de espaldas_

_Ahhh con que quieres jugar rudo?!.bien –dijo acercandose con una mirada siniestra- aquí quedas may jajajajaj- empezo a atacar a may haciendole cosquiellas por donde veia_

_Ah!! Ash!! Para en este momento o lo lamentaras- le amenazo la chica jugando y riendo_

_Uiii si!! Tengo mucho miedo- dijo mientras may volteaba y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas a el—aaaahhhh nooooaaaaaajajajajajajaja paraaaaaaamayyy!!_

_Ah?? – dijeron ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de donde se encontarban….._

_Dios mio!! Esto es hermoso- dijo may parandose _

_No mas que tu pequena- dijo sin pensar_

_Que??- dijo may que no habia escuchado bien_

_Dije que………….mires que haya hay una pokebola- dijo ash rojo _

_Te..te sientes bien ash??...estas rojo- dijo may mirando a ash y luego a la pokebola_

_Si… esque es…por reirme…si por reirme mucho- parandose – vamos por esa poke!!- dijo tomando la mano de may y empezando a correr con ella……………._


	2. El jardin encantado

Cap 2:………………………

_Cap 2:………………………._

_Ambos se dirigian hacia la pokebola y cuando la abrieron quedaraon impresionadosy en el caso de ash con mariposas reboloteandole por todo el estomago…_

_Tres pruebas mas llegaran -dijo ash_

_Ya que algo fuerte los trajo aquí- dijo may_

_Y es algo que ustedes tendran que descubrir- dijeron a la vezsonrrojandose_

_q…que significa esto??- pregunto may_

_no…lo…se- contesto ash muy rojo_

_ash, estas bien? Estas rojo- dijo la chica acercandose_

_ash tenia la mirada baja y jugaba con la nota hasta que descubrio algo que lo lleno de panico…_

"_roces, rocesliberan el sentimientoen este campo encantado"- leyo ash_

_No me toques!!-grito el chico pero ya era muy tarde y la chica lo habia tocado…_

_May…perdoname por lo que voy a hacer- dijo ash en un tono mas bajo del normal_

_Pero de que….- no termino al ver a ash arrodillarse en frente suyo y tomarle la mano…….._

_May querida afrodita a tu lado parece una simple plebeya a comparacion de tu belleza- dijo may poniendo a may rojisima- acaso estoy en el cielo por que estoy viendo una diosa enfrente mio._

_a…ash…no…no digas…ton…tonterias- dijo la chica muy roja_

_may presiosa esto no es ninguna tonteria- dijo el chico prandose y empezando a acariciar a la chica- te juro que si me muriera ahora mismo moriria feliz…_

_may solo disfrutaba de las caricias que proporcionaba el chico mientras en su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas…_

"_que hace ash?…por que?…a dios mio quisiera que me besara…quisiera que me besara?…en que demonios estoy pensando?…es solo ash…y esta siendo tan lindo…ahh hasta cuando me tom por la cintura es tan lindo…espern un momento!!…me esta tomando de la cintura!?...Ash Ketchum creo que te estas sobrepasando!!" – derrepente ash empezo a acariciar a la chica por la espalda- "pero creo que me quedare un rato mas entre sus brazos…ay dios por que se siente tan bien??…tan…aay dios y…y estas mariposao bichitos o esto en mi estomago, no se supone que esten alli, eso solo me pasa cuando me…me…No!! No puede ser…nunca seria…no funcionaria"- penso la chica antes de soltar una lagriga que desaparecio fugazmente por su delicada piel…_

"_porfavor…regalame un beso"- deseo la chicaen ese momento……_

_Ash como leyendole la mente se alejo un poco , la miro a los ojos, serro los suyos y junto sus bocas…_


	3. El pokemon , o la bestia?

Cap 2:………………………

_Cap 3: _

_Amnos se besaban con muchas ganas hasta que may sintio el algo la separaba bruscamente del chico del que estaba enamorada pero no lo aceptaba…_

_Ahh- dio un grito la chicaal ver a su chico desmayado en el piso – dios ash que te pasa, despierta…_

_May empezo a ver a ash mas detenidamente para luego tomarle el pulso…que se hacia cada segundo mas lento e imperceptible _

_Ash porfavor no te vallas, no ahora – lloraba encime del curpo del chico – no ahora que, que me eh enamorado de ti…_

_May se acerco y lo beso en los labios … detrrepente el pecho de ash volvio a tener el mismo ritmo de siempre y empezo a descender y ascender volviendo a respirar tranquilamente mientras la chica se alejaba de su rostro con los ojos cerrados._

_Ma…may…por que lloras??- dojo ash tomando la de las mejillas y secandole las lagrimas _

_Ash- grito ella lanzandose a sus brazos y empezando a golpearlo- eres un idiota como me haces esto…ya no respirabas y no tenias el pulso y……_

_Ya may no llores mas – dijo al ver que estaba deseperada_

_Yo…me asuste mucho- dijo acurrucandose en sus brazos_

_Y ahora explicame como llegue aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo es gritarte que no me tocaras…-_

_Que!!, no porfavor noo- rompio a llorar denuevo – " esperen un momento , sino se acuerda sera mejor" nada…no te preocupes solo…solo me regreso el susto…_

_Que paso?? Que hize?? Bueno hay que sehuir buscado esa pokebola – dijo finguiendo una sorrisa- " no me creo nada su cuento, pero ya me lo dira despues……..no pudo ser tan malo verdad??"_

_O…ok- dijo may alzando la vista- ahí esta_

_Y corrio hacia la pokebola…_

_Que dice??- pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba_

_No…no entiendo………parece estar en otro idioma, escucha ''agta m strafarten solggo''_

_Derrepente de los arboles salio una bestia que se dirigia dictamente a may…_

_May ven corre – grito ash tratando de distraer a la bestia – corre rapido! Grovile swellow, aipon ataken_

_Ash alcanzo a may que estaba descanzando – estas bien?_

_Ash!- grito may lanzandose a sus brazos_

_Estaba tan preocupada por ti – dijo haceindo que una lagrima rebalara por su megilla- yo…yo pense que ese mounstro te habia hecho algo…_

_Ok may dsahogate, estoy bien…sin ningun rasguňo. Lo que podemos hacer es buscar un escondite – dijo adelantandose _

_Ash espera- dijo may tomandole ala mano – ash…no…no me sultes porfavor – dijo may poniendose roja _

_No te preocupes – respondi el chico sonrriendo – pero vamos_

_Ash y may siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar una cuva en la que se decidieron a descanzar- creo que lo ……_

_Aggg- grito una bestia lanzando un hyper rayo hacia la chica_

_No may….- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-……esta me las pagaras…_

_Pokedex: motopop: pokemon salvaje bestia….. __este pokemon es muy raro de ver pero cuando se enfoca en hacer alguien no perara hasta acabar con el… _

_Bueno… esta vez, tu seras el acabado- dijo ash fuera de si- charizart destruyelo!!_

_Charizard ataco a la bestia que peleaba muy bien pero no estaba al nivel del charizard de ash. Charizard preparaba el ataque final pero ash lon detubo y dejo alli a la bestia derrotada_

_May bebe me escuchas? – dijo ash mientras tomaba ala chica del piso y la apoyaba contrala pared_

_Si ash solo fingi para que la bestia no me atacara – dijo may roja- y ash por…por que …me dijiste….CUIDADO!!_

_Ash volteo para ver como un rayo se acercaba a ellos y una bestia desaparecia en el bosque_

_No…;-dijo haciendo una barrera para proteger a la chica – estas bien??_

_-ella afirmo con la cabeza para ver como el chico se desmallaba… _


	4. La batalla del aprendiz

Cap: 4

Cap: 4

Alakasam recuperación- dijo un hombre

Que…que paso-dijo ash despertando- May!

Aquí estoy- dijo mientras se le aguaban los ojos

May estas bien?? –pregunto preocupado

Si, gracias a ti- dijo con los ojos tiernos y acercándose para besarlo

Ambos rozaron sus labios. Un suave contacto el cual ambos disfrutaron pero fue interrumpido por una sonora cachetada de parte de may

Y eso??- dijo ash un poco molesto y muy confundido- "primero me besa y luego me pega, wow quien comprende a las mujeres"

Gracias por salvarme… ¡Pero no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida…idiota!-dijo reprochándoselo

Bueno vasta de reprocharme…que tal algo que se que no me reprocharas…-dijo con una sonrisa…

Y que seria es…-pero no termino ya que los labios de ash ya presionaban contra los suyos

Lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos- dijo una mujer saltando y aplaudiendo Cierto querida- dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer

Ash y May al escuchar las voces se separaron

Quienes son!!-exigió respuesta el moreno

Tomen –dijeron amos adultos

"las pruebas han pasado, pero al máximo reto no han enfrentado. Sigan el camino y descubran su destino"

y esto, Que significa?- pregunto el muchacho y se dio cuenta que los desconocidos habían desaparecido

Bueno pequeña vamos…-dijo tomándola del mentón para verle el rostro. El cual se encontraba muy sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados y Ash en ese momento entendió

"Quiere que la vuelva a besar"- dedujo el entrenador mientras cumplía el deseo de la coordinadora- bueno preciosa hay que seguir…

A…Ash, yo…yo- pero no continuo ya que el chico la callo con un dedo en sus labios mientras se encaminaba por el camino.

Mientras Ash y May caminaban por el sendero notaron una luz hacerse mas fuerte cada paso que daban…

Corrieron hacia la luz y encontraron dos encapuchados esperando algo…

Hasta que se dignan a llegar, Espeon fiesta- dijo la voz de un hombre Y ahora prepárense para pelear…Umbreon a pelear-esta vez fue una mujer

Prepárense para pelear la batalla de sus vidas--el hombre volvió a pronunciar Porque el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa que hay!!- dijo la mujer esta vez

Oh dios…ustedes??-dijo ash No puedo creerlo- dijo la castaña

Bueno pelearan??- preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo

Pelear??..pero todos mis pokemones están debilitados- dijo el entrenador pokemon No todos Ash le dijo May- con una leve sonrisa

Te refieres a….-pregunto el moreno con una ceja levantado

Sip. Ahunquesea dale un chance…-dijo sonriendo

Ok pero ojala haga algo bueno…-dijo haciéndolo mas porque may se lo dijo que por cuenta propia

Alfil ve!!-(pokemon inventado) dijo tirando la pokebola

Bueno blaz…- dijo pero antes de terminar otro pokemon ya estaba en la arena- Derfin?

Q…que haces??-pregunto la chica al ver como su pokemon se acercaba al de ash y empezaba a frotar su rostro contra el del otro pokemon

Ahhhh…por eso dicen que los pokemones son igualitos que sus entrenadores- dijo la mujer

Cierto mi amor, ahora peleen!-dijo el hombre

Bu…bueno- dijeron los jóvenes sonrojados

Alfil embestida a umbreon-dijo el chico de la gorra

Salta y ascuas a espeon, Derfin!!-dijo may

Esquiven y tableada -dijeron los novios

Rayos! Rueda de fuego y luego arañazo- dijo el chico

Ascuas y embestida- gritó al castaña

Espeon protección y umbreon espejo-

Alfin, Agilidad y luego lanzallamas de cerca

Lanzallamas y y luego rueda de fuego-indico la coordinadora

Umbreon protección y espeon confusión- indico la pareja- son buenos peleando juntos pero deben aprender a pelar ciegamente y guiados por el corazón…con amor…

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron e indicaron a sus pokemones ponerse a la defensiva

Mala elección rayo psytico y bola sombra-gritaron los novios haciendo gran daño a sus oponentes

Ash y May se tomaron de las manos lentamente y cerrando los ojos ordenaron nuevos atakes a sus dos pokemon

Doble equipo y luego hiper rayo- ordenaron juntos

Los pokemones fueron acorralados por varias replicas de sus contrincantes lanzando rayos y cayeron muy débiles rebelando a los verdaderos a cada lado de donde se encontraban

Rayo psytico y bola sombra- dijeron los novios a sus pokemons

Ahora sustituto y golpe centrado -ambos pokemones se lanzaron hacia sus presas dejando una densa cortina de humo que no dejaba ver el final…


	5. Lagrimas y Confusiones

Cap: 4

Cap5:

El humo se disipo lentamente dejando ver a los dos pokemones de los entrenadores jóvenes celebrando…

Pero es………imposible-dijeron los enamorados muy sorprendido- nadie había podido vencer este equipo

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo dijeron los jóvenes

Tienen razón…aquí tienen- devolviendo a los pokemons a sus pokebolas y entregándolas a los jóvenes.

Pe…pero…son…son sus pokemon-dijeron ambos

Estos pokemon fueron entrenados para la pareja que pudiera vencerlos y ustedes lo hicieron

El hombre le entrego 2 pokebolas a ash y la mujer le dio 1 a may- ash léela…

Wow esto fue raro…lee, que dice la pokebola, espera seguimos en el juego??-dijo la castaña

"las pruebas han pasado la batalla por el amor han ganado, pero algo les ah faltado. Si quieren saberlo sigan el camino dorado"- dijo el chico comenzando a caminar

Ambos jóvenes se adentraban en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un campo lleno de flores y demás.

Un lugar hermoso a la vista de cualquier persona.

El chico tomo a la muchacha de la mano y la llevo al centro

Yo…may yo…"se lo tengo que decir ……..es ahora o nunca" yo…ahh…soy un idiota…-dijo el moreno rindiéndose

Si que lo eres- dijo ella volteándose y escondiendo unas lagrimas escurridizas para irse lentamente –"como me pude haber ilusionado, soy una tonta…"ahhhh……

Hey…may, lo siento…no…no llores por favor lo siento mucho-dijo el chico abrazando a la chica después de escuchar los sollozos

A veces lo siento no es suficiente-dijo la chica dolida

Lo siento soy un cobarde que no puede decir lo que siente a una chica grandiosa-dijo el dejando caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas

Ash "lo hizo me va ha decir que es lo que siente por mi, pero ahora nose si quiero escucharlo…que tal si todo fue parte del plan de los enamorados esos que poseyeron a ash…y no se si eran las secuelas del hechizo o si realmente le gusto"

May esto no es fácil de decir-dijo el muchacho

"ya suéltalo"-pensó

May no llores…quiero que me escuches…

May…hay algo que eh querido decirte pero eh callado por miedo al reproche y por miedo a perder la gran amistad que tenemos……es…es algo tan grande que no se puede expresar con palabras algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona, tan fuerte que siento que haría cualquier cosa solo para sacarte una sonrisa, yo…yo…yo creo que te amo May Balance y nada me haría mas feliz que dijeras si a esta pregunta- se arrodillo ante ella y empezó- May Balance serias mi novia?

Ella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza antes de romper en lagrimas de felicidad y refugiarse en los brazos del que ahora era su novio –"novio, que bien suena eso"

Mientras tanto ash alejo un poco y saco otra pokebola de su bolsillo, tomo la mano de su ahora novia y la abrió revelando un pequeño papel dentro- "Lo lograron. Las pasaron y los retos los incentivaron, y ahora el amor que sienten durara para siempre

Termino de decir el entrenador de gorra roja- para siempre pequeña, para siempre…

………………..Juan a.


End file.
